Brother Dear
by TheLongWalkofftheShortPier
Summary: Antonio is determined to marry his love, Feliciano, but Feliciano refuses to marry without the consent of his older brother... who in turn refuses to give consent until he personally knows the man wanting to marry his brother. How will this all turn out? OneShot


**A/N: Yo, wassup. I got this idea in my head so here we go!**

**Summary: Antonio is determined to marry his love, Feliciano, but Feliciano refuses to marry without the consent of his older brother... who in turn refuses to give consent until he personally knows the man wanting to marry his brother. How will this all turn out?**

**Pairings: Past and Present SpaIta, eventual SpaMano and GerIta, mentions of past LovixSomeone**

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**AGES!**

**Antonio- 26**

**Lovino- 25**

**Feliciano- 23**

**Ludwig- 22 - 24**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Moving on!**

* * *

It was an absolutely stunning day in Abrucena, Spain. The sun was shining on the town where people were milling about their business. Two specific people stood out among the crowds; a curly-haired bright-eyed Spaniard and an auburn-haired, bright-eyed Italian. The Spaniard was pulling the laughing Italian along towards the outer edges of the city, a smile on his face.

"Ve~ Toni!" the Italian laughed. "Slow down, we're going to run into someone!"

The Spaniard, Antonio, simply laughed. "Don't worry, Feli, they'll get out of our way~!"

Eventually they reached the outside of the town and started into the uninhabited country side, up a large hill. When they reached the top, Antonio released Feliciano's hand and turned back to look over the town. Feliciano followed suit.

"Veee~ It's so pretty!" he giggled excitedly. "I wish I had my camera~"

"You've lived here for two years now," Antonio pointed out with a laugh. "You've seen this view hundreds of times."

It was true. They had met when Feliciano was eighteen, and he was a freshman in college on an "explore the world" trip. They'd kept in contact after that, and had even started a long-distance relationship when Feliciano was a junior. After graduation, Feliciano moved right in with Antonio.

"Even so, it's always very pretty!" Feliciano declared. "Rain or sun, warm or cold~!" Antonio smiled. He loved how happy Feliciano was...

"Hey, Feliciano!" Antonio suddenly started, looking at his boyfriend with an excited smile. "I have something very important to ask you!"

Feliciano looked at the Spaniard with curiosity, but then his eyes widened when Antonio droped down to one knee. He wanted to cry out of happiness and excitement, but he contained himself as Antonio pulled out a velvety blue box.

"I know it's kind of sudden but I know I love you, and if you love me too... I'd love it if you'd do me the honour of marrying me?" Antonio asked, blushing slightly. He'd dreamed about doing this, and though he hadn't intended to propose out on the hilltop, he had suddenly felt that there was no better moment.

Feliciano smiled happily, but then he froze. "W-well... I'd love to, Antonio..." Antonio wasn't stupid, he could tell there was something else to it. "But.. I can't marry you without my big brother's consent..."

Antonio had never met Feliciano's older brother. The brothers kept in contact, writing letters, emails, phone-calls, all that. The Spaniard knew they were close. He also knew that the elder Italian was mean and cruel.

"J-Just get his consent, and I'll marry you," Feliciano begged, hugging Antonio. "I really want to but Lovi and I both promised long ago we wouldn't marry someone without the other's consent!"

"It's okay, Feliciano, I understand!" Antonio smiled despite thinking how impossible his new mission might be. He hugged his almost-fiance happily. "I'll get your brother's consent somehow."

* * *

Antonio had known he'd never get consent over the phone, but he still needed to call the elder brother anyway.

After a few moments, the irate Italian answered the phone with, "Questo non è un buon momento, idiota!"

"Hola!" Antonio said cheerfully, despite knowing the brother was expecting Feliciano. "Is this Lovino, Feliciano's brother?" Well no duh, he mentally chided himself, the man only answered in Italian.

After a few moments, the man asked, "Who is this and what about my brother?"

"This is Antonio! I-"

"Oh, right, Feli told me about you," the Italian interrupted flatly. "Look, I have no idea why you're trying to harrass me, bastard, but right now is a really bad fucking time to call-"

"Lo siento, I just wanted to ask if I could have your consent to marry your brother!" Antonio quickly said, knowing the other man was about to hang up.

There was silence on the other side. "I don't even _know_ you, why the fuck would I give you consent to marry him?"

"Well then we can meet and get to know each other," Antonio suggested. There was a shout from the other side and the Italian let out a string of curses in Italian.

"Yea, fine, whatever, I'll fucking talk to Feli about this shit but I really have to go-CHIGI! Don't touch that, dammit!" Then the line closed.

Antonio stood there blinking as he slowly put the phone down. "That was strange."

"What was strange?" Feliciano asked as he bounced in from the living room.

"Ah! I just talked to your brother, he refuses consent until he meets me so he said he'll talk to you about visiting or something so I can get to know him."

"Visit?" Feliciano brightened. "Lovi might be coming to visit?! Yay!" Feliciano hadn't seen his brother since the elder Italian graduated college two years before Feliciano did. "I'm so excited! We have to make sure we have lots of tomatoes, Fratello loves tomatoes~!"

Antonio laughed. "I almost didn't expect you to seem so excited, he seemed really irate and busy."

"Vee~ Lovi became quite a sensation in America," Feliciano explained. "He doesn't like it so he took to acting like a dick to try and get his fans off his back but people don't really care how celebrities act anymore," he giggled. "He only acts that way to men, anyway. He acts like a true gentleman to the ladies, can't help it~ So that keeps him in America's good graces, much to his irritation~"

"A sensation? What do you mean?" Antonio looked extremely confused.

"He started with singing, though when he went to America he was simply exploring around, trying to find something that interested him. Then he somehow "got tricked" into a starring role in some chick flick," Feliciano giggled again. "Lovi is pretty easy to trick so I can see how he could get tricked into it." Feliciano vee'd sadly. "Unfortunately his busy schedule makes it hard for him to come visit me~..."

"Well that explains why it was a bad time to call him," Antonio mused. "If he has a hard time coming to visit, how will he come visit to meet me?"

"Simple, he'll probably just run away and if his agent calls, simply say "I'm taking a vacation" and hang up before they can trace him~!"

"Um... okay."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon when there was a knock on the door. Feliciano, who was busy washing dishes, called, "It's open!"

The door opened. "You know, Feli, you should really check who it is and lock your fucking door unless you _want_ to get killed by a fucking axe murderer."

Feliciano immediately set his dish down and tackled the darker version of him. "Lovi!"

"Ack! No hugging!" he cried, but he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother. "It's good to see you, Feli."

"Good to see you too, Lovi!" Feliciano ve'd happily and finally let go. "How was your flight?"

"Annoying as all get-out. Some woman wouldn't keep her damn children contained," Lovino complained. "But I'm here now, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"Feli?" another, Spanish-accented voice called, gaining the attention of the Vargas brothers. Antonio came into the room in a tank-top and baggy blue-jeans, his usual after-shower outfit.

"Isn't it a little late to get a shower?" Lovino deadpanned, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Not when you have a tomato garden!" Antonio chirped happily, turning towards the brothers. Then he paused. "Oh! You must be Lovino!"

"That's me," Lovino sighed, though his interest was piqued by the tomato garden.

"I'm Antonio! I'm-"

"I know. Feli has told me _enough_ about you in his letters," Lovino stated, crossing his arms and shooting a dirty look at his brother, who simply laughed.

"Ah, okay," Antonio smiled a little uneasily. This older brother was really irate...

"Lovi, can we make pasta together tonight?!" Feli asked excitedly.

"Uh, I dunno, I guess?" Lovino stepped back from his brother right in time to avoid getting the life hugged out of him.

While the two brothers interacted, Antonio observed them. Even though he knew Lovino was two years older than Feliciano, they were the same exact height and looked almost exactly the same. Lovino was darker, though; whereas Feliciano had smooth, lightly tanned skin, Lovino had... well, smooth olive skin. Feliciano had honey-coloured eyes; Lovino had deeper golden-brown eyes. Feliciano had auburn-brownish hair, Lovino had deeper auburn-brownish hair.

It was like Lovino was Feliciano's reflection in a funny mirror.

The biggest difference, aside from the smile and scowl the two wore, were the curls; Feliciano's curl extended from the left of his head, and Lovino's extended from the part in his hair and went right.

Just like Feliciano's, Antonio wanted to pull that curl. He was curious, and Feliciano never explained it to him!

"Oi, bastard, if you're done ogling my brother," Lovino started, glaring at the Spaniard, "I just got off a plane an hour ago."

"Oh, right, you're probably tired!" Antonio laughed. "There's a guest room upstairs, second door on the left." Lovino nodded once, grabbed his bag, and started up the stairs.

"Ve~ I'm so happy Fratello came to visit!" Feliciano giggled. Antonio smiled at this.

"I am too." _Just for different reasons._

* * *

It had been several days since Lovino came to visit, and Antonio was sure he was getting nowhere with the older Italian. It was frustrating, trying to get consent from an irate Italian who probably didn't even approve of Feliciano's lifestyle anyway... Well, if the cross Lovino wore was anything to go on.

Antonio was in his tomato garden, tending his almost perfectly-ripe tomatoes. Some were already ripe and those he happily picked for later use.

"Antonio!" Feliciano called from the house. "I'm going to the store!"

"Alright!" Antonio called back, wiping some sweat off of his face.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Feliciano happily skipped off to the store. The Spaniard couldn't help but notice the lack of big brother Lovi, but he didn't question it for long.

However, eventually a shadow fell on him causing him to look up. There was a slightly-interested Lovino, looking over the tomato garden curiously. "Hola, Lovino," he greeted.

"Ciao, bastard," Lovino responded. "Your garden's pretty good."

"Gracias, amigo~!" Lovino glanced at him, brows furrowing slightly.

"You know, for someone looking for my consent to marry my brother, you sure haven't done a lot of "getting to know" me."

"Ah... Lo siento, Lovino," he chuckled nervously, glancing aside.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to my brother for taking so damn long." With that Lovino walked away, though he wasn't going towards the house. He seemed to be heading to the countryside.

Antonio frowned slightly and watched the Italian walk away. _Rude..._

* * *

The next day, Feliciano suggested Antonio and Lovino go out for lunch and get to know each other.

"Feli, I'm not going anywhere alone with him," Lovino deadpanned. "I learned long ago that rumors spread like a fucking fire."

"Don't worry, Lovi, if anyone asks, just tell them the truth~!"

"Che, fine, whatever," Lovino grumbled. "Where are you going, Feliciano?"

"Just to the store~!"

"But you went yesterday-"

"I forgot some things!" With that, Feliciano ran out, leaving Antonio and Lovino completely confused.

"Che, whatever. Let's just go so I can find out if you're good enough for Feli."

Antonio rolled his eyes slightly and followed the grumpy Italian. The duo walked to a nearby cafe, since neither were really hungry, and sat at a booth. Once they had their coffees, Antonio finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"If we have to get to know each other, we should make a game out of it," he said happily, and Lovino raised an eyebrow. "It'll be like twenty questions, we can have a get-to-know-each-other session every day and we can each ask each other twenty questions, alternating!"

"... Sounds stupid, but fine, whatever." Lovino waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"I'll go first! What's your favourite colour, Lovino?"

"Either red or green," he answered without missing a beat. After a pause, he said, "Definitely red."

"Cool, I like red too~!" he hummed happily, earning an eye roll from Lovino.

"Red's a fucking awesome colour, you have to like it."

"Ha, that's cute. Your turn!"

"How did you meet mio fratello?" Lovino asked.

"Ah, when he was in college he came here for a visit with his class and we met then~ And we kept in contact. My turn! Have you... um... have you ever been in love before?"

This question was met by silence. Antonio blinked and looked curiously at the Italian, whose eyes had gone down to his coffee. Then, very simply, Lovino said, "No."

"I think there's more to the story you're not saying," the Spaniard commented, watching Lovino's hands tighten around his coffee cup.

"There is, but it's none of your business."

"Eh, fair enough, I suppose... Your turn~"

"Why are you so damn happy?"

"Because there's _always_ a silver lining~" Antonio stated with a laugh, watching Lovino.

Lovino glanced at Antonio, the look in his eyes very clear; _I beg to differ._

"What do you enjoy doing, Lovino?" Antonio suddenly asked. Lovino blinked in surprise, as though he wasn't expecting that question.

"Um... I guess... I like singing... to an extent, acting... I have my own garden back home... I like playing with my cat, Roma... Um... I don't know, sleeping?" he shrugged. "Sometimes I'll hang out with Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew- members of my band. What about you?"

"Tending my garden, playing my guitar, spending time with Feli, walking around town-"

"Okay, I get the feeling you do everything," Lovino interrupted with a sigh. Antonio laughed. "So you play guitar?"

"Yep! But it's my turn to ask a question! Do you play any instruments?"

"Not really. I mean, I learned to play guitar and piano, but I don't actively play them anymoer. Singing is more of my thing."

"Piano?"

"My turn to ask a question, bastard. Why did you learn guitar?"

And this is pretty much how their days "getting to know" each other were spent.

* * *

Antonio had noticed Lovino didn't delve much into the past. Whenever he brought up questions about love, the boy shut off immediately. Whenever he mentioned parents, the boy shut down completely.

Somehow, though, Antonio found himself spending more time trying to uncover the mystery that is Lovino Vargas. Likewise, Feliciano found himself spending more time going to the store. No matter how many times Lovino or even Antonio would demand why, Feliciano would simply say, "I forgot something last time!"

Lovino was suspicious, but Antonio trusted Feliciano completely.

However, at the moment, Feliciano's sudden frequent visits to the store weren't of concern. It was noon, and instead of allowing himself to be dragged out to some cafe or restaurant, Lovino was making some spaghetti. Antonio simply watched as Lovino seemed to professionally dice up the tomatoes to put in his sauce.

"Do you enjoy cooking?" Antonio suddenly asked, causing the Italian to pause.

"I suppose," he said after a moment of silence.

"It's amazing how different you are from your brother..."

"Che, is something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all, I'm just saying," Antonio defended, no wanting to offend the guy he's supposed to be on the good side of. "You're both so different and it amazes me, but you're so close despite that. You're opposites."

"Yea, we are. But it comes in handy."

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked slowly.

"Feliciano has a good judge of character," Lovino started. "My judge of character isn't very good, considering I label everyone as a "bastard"," he laughed humouressly. "But I have a strong will while he doesn't. Feliciano could be in a... completely bad situation and wouldn't do anything to get out, while I'd get out as soon as possible no matter how much it hurts."

"Is this speaking from experience?" the Spaniard questioned carefully. He knew the Italian could storm off any moment he said something wrong.

"... Yea. It is. But it doesn't matter anymore. Feliciano's alright and safe, that's what matters." He cast a glance at Antonio. "If he trusts you, you're trustworthy. But don't think I'm giving you my fucking consent to marry him yet."

"Don't worry, I thought nothing of the sort," Antonio told him, still watching the young man dice the tomatoes. "Do you miss Italy? I mean, surely you'd miss where you grew up-"

"I didn't grow up in Italy."

"What? But you're Italian-"

"I was pretty much raised in Austria after turning three," Lovino interrupted. "Feli joined me when he was about eight, after Nonno died."

"Nonno?"

"Grandfather."

"Why weren't-"

"That's enough backstory," Lovino suddenly growled dangerously. "It doesn't matter, it's over. We left Austria and attended an Italian college, that's all that matters anymore."

Antonio frowned slightly but decided not to push it. Instead he watched Lovino cook lunch. He only then started wondering where Feliciano was.

* * *

There was only a week left before Lovino had to go back to America. Feliciano was hardly home anymore, much to Lovino's annoyance. His Spanish boyfriend hadn't seemed to notice the suspicious absence of the man he wanted to marry, which annoyed Lovino even more.

Instead of worrying about Feliciano's whereabouts like most boyfriends would, Antonio was worrying about learning more about Lovino's past.

Which, also, annoyed the older Italian.

"I have no interest in going over any of this with you," Lovino stated as he lazed on the couch. Antonio was lazing in his own chair, watching the irate Italian.

"Oh come on~" he whined. "I'm just curious."

"And it's annoying."

"I just want to know!"

This had been going on for several days by then; he'd ask about the Austria-Italy thing, Lovino would refuse. Sometimes they'd go back and forth for hours, sometimes just minutes, depending on how bored they were. It had become routine.

Today, though, the Spaniard was determined to find out.

"I'll let you help in my tomato garden tomorrow if you tell me."

That got the Italians' attention, and he looked at Antonio with a spark of interest. "Now you're just playing dirty," he complained.

Antonio grinned, realizing quickly that Lovino _did_ want to help in the tomato garden. "If you tell me about that and your whole love-thing, I'll let you help _and_ have the best tomatoes of the pick~" he tempted.

And oh was Lovino tempted. He weighed his option, tell his possible soon-to-be brother-in-law about his past in exchange for getting to work with tomatoes _and_ getting to choose the best ones for himself? Or don't tell him and continue watching from afar?

... Oh, Lovino knew he'd regret it afterward, but tomatoes were totally worth it.

"Fine, but you better be good on your word," he warned, sitting up on the couch to look at the Spaniard.

Said Spaniard gave the Italian his full attention, wanting to know

"If you have to know," Lovino sighed irritably, "when our parents died, Nonno took Feliciano in and sent me to live with some people he knew in Austria. Annoying fuckers they were, forced me to learn piano and shit like that. Had to learn manners, go to an Austrian high school, shit like that. Feliciano came after Nonno died and started learning the same things I did when I was his age, only he learned them a whole lot fucking better than I did." The Italian rolled his eyes. "After I graduated high school, I moved to Rome to attend a college there. I quickly picked up the accent again and it falls naturally now, in case you're fucking wondering, I didn't want to sound fucking German or Austrian or whatever, ugh."

Antonio couldn't understand why Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather would keep Feliciano and send Lovino away. Why choose one over the other? Why send _Lovino_ away? For some unexplained reason, Antonio felt slightly upset at that thought.

"And the whole love thing?" Antonio questioned, trying to prompt the boy to move on. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"While in Rome I met someone. We went on a few dates before he actually asked me out-don't look so fucking surprised, yes I'm gay, no surprise considering who we were raised by. _Moving on_, I dated this bastard of a man for a few years and he proposed, but like Feli probably told you, we made a promise years ago to get each others' consent before marrying, but Feli didn't like this guy. At all. Feli thought he was trouble, and he was right. I thought I was in love, like a stupid person, because I grew up thinking no one would love someone like _me,_ so I clung to the thought that he loved me. I tried ignoring my brother's judgement, prompted them to get to know each other, but my brother only hated him more the more he knew him. Finally I decided enough was enough and followed to understand _why_ my generally nice little brother who loved literally everyone absolutely _hated_ my boyfriend's guts." He paused, shaking his head. "I told you before that Feliciano is a good judge of character while I'm not. I just have a strong will that Feli doesn't. Feliciano didn't have the nerve to tell me what was going on, he knew I'd get upset. When I followed I discovered the bastard was having an affair. I ended the relationship without hesitation, because I might not know what _love_ is," he spat, "but I know that wasn't love. There, story over."

All the while Antonio listened to this. He was a little upset that anyone would cheat on Lovino, especially if they had somehow earned the Italian's love and trust. How could anyone just throw all that away for some floozy on the street? Hell, the man could have _married_ Lovino... That thought didn't give Antonio much comfort.

"I don't think you should give up on love," he finally said, watching Lovino. "It might not be like it is in movies, but it really is a beautiful thing."

"Yea yea, by the way, where's my brother?"

"He went to the store," Antonio stated simply.

"You really trust him a lot, huh?"

"Yes... why? Should I not?"

"No, it's good you trust him."

* * *

Several days had passed, and Antonio listened as Lovino hummed. He was a few rows over, tending to some tomatoes. The Italian's voice was amazing, even if it was just humming, and Antonio couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Toni, Lovi, I'm going to the store!" Feliciano called before running off, giving neither of them a chance to respond. Feliciano had started disappearing for longer amounts of time, and Antonio knew he probably wouldn't see Feli until around supper time.

"I'm getting real fucking annoyed by him disappearing like that," Lovino complained, watching his brother run into town.

"Ah, don't worry, Lovi," Antonio called over to him, "give the man a little freedom." Lovino huffed as he always did when Antonio called him "Lovi", though he had since stopped trying to get the Spaniard to stop.

"A little freedom doesn't mean gallivanting off every fucking day for hours and hours at a time," he complained, glancing at the sky. He only had two days left before returning to America. "Aren't you even a little concerned about what he's doing?"

"I trust him," Antonio stated simply, though the thought of Feliciano seeing someone behind his back _had_ crossed his mind a few times. The thought didn't hurt very much, though.

He was still trying to figure out why he had been upset with _Lovino_ when the man flirted with Marie, the local cafe owner, just the day before. No, Antonio didn't understand that. He just knew he didn't like it when Lovino flirted with all those women.

It hadn't bothered him in the beginning, but over the past few days...

_He doesn't even _like_ women like that,_ he thought bitterly to himself. And that surprised him. The Spaniard quickly shook his head.

"It's hot today," he commented.

"It's hot every day, idiota," Lovino shot back as he usually would when Antonio made a stupid observation like that. It had no bite in it like it had in the beginning. Antonio was happy about that.

"I think I'm going to rest for a bit. I'll be back," Antonio said with a sigh, heading towards the house. He could feel Lovino's golden eyes on him, watching him in confusion.

* * *

"You have my consent, bastard. You're... good enough for him."

Antonio didn't know why he didn't feel happy about that. He and Feliciano were at the airport, seeing Lovino off back home to America.

If Lovino had been expecting the two to jump for joy, he was mistaken. Both smiled wearily at the older Italian, but neither smile really met their eyes. If Lovino noticed this, he decided not to comment on it.

"Have a safe trip, and please call me when you get home!" Feli whined, hugging his brother one last time.

"I will, I will, Feli, get the fuck off me," Lovino sighed, giving his brother a quick hug before lightly pushing him away.

"Be safe, Lovino," Antonio said with a sad little smile. Lovino made no comment about the out-of-place smile on his... friend? were they friends? Lovino decided yes, they were friends... face.

"I will, idiota. And take care of mio fratello or I'll come back and kick your ass."

With that, Lovino gave them a half-hearted wave before disappearing through the gate to get on his plane.

"I'll miss him," Feliciano sighed sadly, his curl drooping. "... But hey, he gave us consent to marry."

"Yea... he did."

The unenthusiastic couple stood by the windows until the plane had taken off and was out of sight.

Antonio didn't want Lovino to go. He was comfortable with the man in his house.

"Come on, let's head home," Antonio sighed, heading to his car. Feliciano followed. They got in and sat in silence for a few moments before Antonio started the car and started driving out.

"Do you think Lovi will visit again?"

"I hope he will. It was a fun few weeks," Antonio laughed. "He was a lot different than I expected."

Silence fell between the two again, and suddenly Feliciano asked, "Do you love him?"

Another silence. Antonio didn't know what to say. Yes? No? Maybe? The thought of marrying Feliciano didn't appeal to him as much as it did when he first met Lovino, and he hated the thought of anyone else marrying Lovino, or hurting him, or even _flirting_ with him...

"It's alright if you do," Feliciano said quickly. "I'd understand! You actually have a lot in common, believe it or not! His favourite food is tomatoes, yours are tomatoes, his favorite colour is red, yours is red, you both love taking naps in the sun and you both love music-"

"Feliciano, would you be upset if I said I don't love you like I thought I did?" Antonio suddenly interrupted, glancing over at his boyfriend. Or... were they breaking up?

"Actually... No," Feliciano admitted, folding his hands in his lap and looking down. "I... Well, I..."

"Met someone else?" A blush crossed Feliciano's face. He looked like he was about to cry from guilt. "Why didn't you tell me?" Antonio's tone wasn't accusing, it was more sad than anything. Feliciano might have thought it was sad from the thought of an affair, but really Antonio was sad that he was in Feliciano's way to happiness.

"N-nothing happened! He wouldn't have anything to do with me romantically after I admitted I was in a relationship, and I never even suggested he and I... we're just... friends."

"You want to be more," Antonio said knowingly.

"Like you and Lovino want to be more," Feliciano shot back.

"Eh?"

"You didn't notice? Lovi likes you. A lot." Feliciano glanced away sadly. "He wouldn't say anything about it, though, because of me. Well, really, he wouldn't say anything at all regardless... But he does like you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have made lunch for you or helped you in the garden or talked all day or let you frag him around town or-"

"Feliciano, calm down, I can't understand when you start talking so fast," Antonio said gently, turning into a parking lot. He didn't think it was good to be driving whilst having this conversation.

Feliciano took a few moments to calm himself down and finally said, "Lovi listens to you. Not in the same way he listens to me, he actually pays attention to what you say. I-I know I wasn't home a lot when you two were together, but... from what I saw of you, you two really like each other. Like I like Ludwig."

"Ludwig?"

"The guy I met," Feliciano explained, blushing again. "He's really kind and he helps me with a lot of things, and he's strong and enjoys cooking with me and doesn't mind that I make a lot of messes... I just... I really like him. And I think he likes me, though he made it clear there'd be nothing between us as long as you and I are together... It's kind of the same thing for you and Lovi..."

Antonio listened in silence, allowing his... ex? boyfriend to speak. Yes, he could understand what Feliciano was saying. Yes, he realized he _did_ like Lovino in a more-than-friendly way... but the fact that Feliciano believed he loved someone else made Antonio feel almost... happy. It meant Feliciano wouldn't be hurt when Antonio admitted he _didn't_ want to get married to him.

It meant Feliciano wouldn't be hurt knowing Antonio was attracted to his brother.

"So... does this mean...?" Antonio started, causing Feliciano to look up. "If you love someone else, and I love someone else, why are we here when we should be with them?" The young Italian's eyes immediately brightened.

"Ve~ You mean it, Toni? You don't mind?"

"Of course not," Antonio laughed at the pure joy on the formerly-sad Italian's face. "If you love Ludwig, you should be with him! Please don't let me stop you."

"Well, what are you going to do? Lovino's going back to America..." Feliciano started. Antonio already had a plan though, and Feliciano could tell from the look in his eye.

"Hey, Feliciano, what's Lovi's home address?"

* * *

Lovino had only been home for a day or two, sleeping off the jet-lag and making sure his garden and cat were still alive. It was lonely in that house, he thought to himself as he cooked himself some lunch. In Spain, he had had his brother's boyfriend to kee the loneliness away, but now that he was back in his own house, not too far off the coast of California, the silence rang clearly through his one-story house.

After avoiding annoying fans that made him want to break contract and run away back to Europe, and then avoiding the paparazzi that made him want to break contract and run away to another planet, he had gotten home and simply listened to that silence.

It wasn't a comforting silence.

The Italian man wasn't an idiot. He knew he already missed the Spaniard who would undoubtedly become his brother-in-law. _How sad,_ he thought pathetically to himself. _You wouldn't be the first person to fall for your brother's spouse, but you sure as fuck would be the first to give them permission to marry._

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. It broke through the silence so suddenly, and it startled him enough to cause him to accidentally cut his finger. He yelped slightly and set the knife down, grabbed a paper towel and held it over the cut as he went to the door.

He was cursing in Italian as he unlocked and swung it open. "I fucking said I don-"

"Hola, Lovi!"

Lovino stared for several seconds at the man standing at his door. It was Antonio.

_He's not wearing a ring_, a traitorous part of his mind whispered. He pushed it aside.

"Antonio? The hell are you doing here?" Lovino demanded, though he stepped aside to let the Spaniard in.

Antonio walked in and glanced around the wide, empty spaces. Roma traipsed away to Lovino's bedroom at the entry of a strange.

"I needed to talk to you," Antonio said simply.

"You have my number, you could have called."

"I know, but I needed to talk to you in person, Lovino." The Italian glanced around suddenly.

"Where's my brother?" he suddenly asked.

"He's still in Spain."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Because we decided we weren't right for each other." Lovino stared at him, a look in his eyes that clearly read _what._ "We both found we fell in love with other people."

"And you're... telling me this because...?" Lovino didn't like the way his heartbeat sped up. He didn't like the way his face heated up. _No, he isn't confessing to you, Lovino, calm the fuck down, he-_

"Because I fell in love with you."

Lovino stared, unable to keep his eyes from widening. He knew his cheeks were red, he knew he had just lost all his guarded defenses. "C-cosa?!"

"I know it seems strange, you came to visit because I wanted to marry your brother, but..." the Spaniard glanced aside, his own blush crossing his face, but he quickly looked back at Lovino, making eye contact. "Somehow in that time I fell in love with you, and your brother fell in love with someone else."

"I don't understand," Lovino started. "How could _you_ love _me_?"

"I just do. You're funny, adorable, you're always thinking, you enjoy the same things I do, and there's always some other meaning in your words," Antonio told him. "I just... I don't know, I just know I love you."

"But my brother-"

"-told me to tell you hi." Antonio smiled at Lovino, thinking how cute the boy-well, man-was. Lovino still seemed to be in shock.

"But... you... me... do you... mean it?"

"Yes. Te amo, mi tomate~" Antonio pulled Lovino into a hug, the first time he'd ever hugged the Italian. Lovino blushed and after a few moments, he returned the hug.

"T-ti amo troppo... Antonio."

**-The End-**


End file.
